Hickey
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / Parce que Castiel n'arrêtera jamais de prendre trop littéralement tout ce qu'on lui dit...


**Hickey**

Ecriture : 26 Août 2018

One-Shot

Saison 11-12 (Pas de Spoilers)

Destiel

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le Winchester leva la tête de son bol de céréales pour apercevoir un Sam lisant les nouvelles matinales. Dean ne comprit pas tout de suite ce dont Castiel parlait, mais lorsque son cadet tourna légèrement le cou pour lire la partie gauche de son journal, il put découvrir le haut d'une grande tâche violette. L'aîné ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement, attirant l'attention du concerné.

« Je vois que la nuit a été bonne, Sammy, » pointa t-il avec un sourire.

Sam fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne se gratte le cou d'un air faussement innocent, faisant ouvrir les yeux à ce dernier.

« Oh, euh... On peut dire ça, » confirma t-il d'un air neutre en remontant le col de son t-shirt.

Castiel resta perdu.

« Je ne comprends pas en quoi Sam aurait passé une bonne nuit alors qu'il a récolté des blessures physiques. »

Le benjamin sembla tout à coup gêné du sujet évoqué face à un ange – même après tant d'années passées à ses côtés. Mais bien-sûr, c'était une autre histoire pour le second chasseur.

« C'est.. un autre genre de blessure. Plutôt le genre positif, » commença t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il se remémorait des souvenirs et allait déblatérer sur ses conquêtes.

« Des blessures positives ? » s'intrigua le brun.

« Dean, » prévint Sam pour ne pas qu'il aille trop loin.

Celui-ci lança un regard exaspéré à son frère, lâchant son explication prévue pour faire simple.

« C'est juste une marque faite avec la bouche, Cas. C'est tout, » expliqua t-il, nonchalant.

L'ange fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi aller jusqu'à laisser une trace ? »

« C'est un peu comme un signe d'appartenance. Tu marques l'autre personne pour signaler aux autres que tu es, disons, passé. »

Castiel sembla réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, hochant finalement la tête.

« Un peu comme la marque que j'ai laissé sur ton bras le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré ? »

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux tandis qu'il s'étrangla avec ses céréales. S'attendant à tout sauf à cela. Ce fut cette fois-ci à Sam de laisser échapper un long rire.

« On aurait dû aborder ce sujet _beaucoup_ plus tôt, » s'écroula le cadet.

« J'avais fait cette marque pour pouvoir te retrouver là où tu atterrirais après notre sortie de l'enfer, » continua l'ange sans remarquer le problème, malgré le tableau d'un Winchester virant rouge et de l'autre couvrant ses paroles par des rires incontrôlés. « De plus, je savais qu'ainsi aucun autre ange ne t'aurait approché à ma place. »

Sam était maintenant presque à terre.

« Je vois que les anges et les humains ont la même définition du suçon que nous, » ricana t-il encore fort.

« Tu pousses les limites, Sam ! » grogna Dean en quittant la pièce, toujours secoué.

Le chasseur restant reprit un minimum de contenance pour se pencher vers le brun et rajouter sans quitter son air positif :

« Ca peut aussi être un signe d'affection, chez nous. Si tu tiens à cette personne. »

« Comme toi avec Eileen ? » l'interrogea le séraphin d'un air curieux.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris que le brun ait remarqué cela. Laissant échapper un petit sourire.

« C'est ça, » confirma t-il en passant doucement une main dans son cou, songeur.

Castiel sembla réfléchir tout en écoutant les derniers pas du Winchester résonner dans le bunker.

.

* * *

.

Dean était occupé à faire la vaisselle, Metallica résonnant dans toute la cuisine. Il était concentré sur ses assiettes sales et les notes de la douce musique de _Nothing Else Matters_. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se jeter sur son dos, il ne put se retourner à temps. Ses sens se mettant en alertes avec trop de retard. Il se débattit comme il put, tentant de se retourner, mais son agresseur le maintenait avec une trop grande force dans une position qui ne lui permettait que peu de mouvements. Et avant qu'il ne tente d'assener une offensive désespérée, il sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur son cou. Des cheveux bruns lui chatouillant la joue.

« Cas !? » s'écria Dean. « Qu'est-ce que tu... AH ! »

La surprise lui fit lâcher un cri tandis qu'il sentit l'ange le mordre à pleines dents. Maintenant sa prise.

Est-ce que Castiel était en train de lui faire un suçon !?

« Cas, arr... »

Mais il stoppa sa phrase alors que le brun raffermit l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Son corps musclé contre le dos du chasseur. Ses jambes entrouvertes bloquant les siennes. Cette zone à laquelle il n'osa songer contre ses fesses. Et surtout, cette bouche bouillante qui refusait de le lâcher. La langue de Castiel reposant délicatement contre la peau du Winchester qu'il avait entre les dents.

Le tout créant une puissante sensation d'intimité.

Dean dû prendre tout son courage pour prononcer les mots qui suivirent, prenant un peu trop de temps que nécessaire.

« Cas, tu peux me lâcher ? » gémit le Winchester d'une voix un peu trop aigu, les yeux fermés qu'il se hâta de réouvrir lorsqu'il s'en aperçut.

Le brun s'exécuta, libérant ainsi le cou du chasseur.

Laissant tout à coup un vide.

Dean resta un instant totalement raide, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

La situation le dépassant.

Il ne savait pas si entrer dans une colère noire ou s'enfoncer dans le sol pour disparaître à tout jamais, loin du regard fixe qu'avait probablement Castiel sur lui en ce moment même.

Finalement il s'exclama lentement par saccades, toujours dos à lui, le regard figé vers le sol. Presque au bord de l'explosion.

« C'était... quoi... _ça_? »

« Je t'ai fait un suçon. Je pensais que c'était évident. »

Dean se risqua à se retourner, lentement. L'ange arborant une réelle tête de questionnement.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » lâcha le chasseur sur le même ton, comme s'il retenait son souffle.

Castiel sembla tout à coup décontenancé. Comme surpris du manque de réceptivité de Dean envers la valeur de son geste.

« Sam m'a dit que cela montrait de l'affection envers la personne qui le recevait. »

Dean l'observa un instant avant de lâcher un léger soupir, passant sa main sur son visage.

« C'est gentil, Cas, mais il ne parlait pas de ce genre d'affection. »

« Je pensais que cela représentait l'affection que semble se porter Sam et Eileen, par exemple. »

Oh.

Dean prit une tout autre expression.

Comprenant le terrain sur lequel Castiel venait de l'emmener.

Un terrain sur lequel ils n'avaient absolument pas eu le temps de se pencher.

Ou le courage.

Il voulut dire n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne sortit. Pas même un son.

Se contentant de fixer Castiel.

« Je ne crois pas avoir fait une erreur, » réitéra l'ange en montrant la réelle intention qu'il avait eu de lever le voile entre eux, bien loin d'une erreur de compréhension.

Le Winchester avala sa salive.

Inspirant comme il pouvait.

Cherchant une solution dans sa tête pour s'en sortir.

.

* * *

.

Sam était occupé avec un gros livre poussiéreux lorsque dans la soirée, son frère réapparut enfin. Celui-ci décapsula une bière sans un mot ou un regard et s'installa face à l'ordinateur portable qu'il ouvrit. Le jeune chasseur plissa les yeux.

Remarquant la petite tâche violette qui dépassait du col de son aîné.

Mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire une remarque, Castiel entra lui aussi dans la pièce. Se dirigeant d'un air anodin vers la bibliothèque pour choisir un livre.

Laissant entrevoir une marque violette sur son cou.


End file.
